


Sick

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyejem - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye takes care of a sick Dr. Simmons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

"I’m dying."

 

Skye smirked, rolling her eyes as she continued to search through the drawer. ”You’re not dying, Doctor Drama.” she teased, picking up various items. Her brow furrowed in question as she read the label on a bottle then placed it back down. ”You would think someone with as many fancy PHD’s as you have would be able to diagnose the fact that she has the flu.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes, glaring at the back of her girlfriend’s head. ”You are a terrible caregiver.”

Skye ignored her for a moment as she muttered a finally when grasping the thermometer in her hand. She closed the drawer and turned to Jemma, flashing a small pout. ”Aw, someone is crabby and taking me too seriously.”

"Don’t patronize me." Jemma muttered, coughing roughly. She groaned when the tension in her body settled and pulled the covers further up her body.

Skye pressed her lips together to stifle the giggle threatening to escape. She cleared her throat and gave Jemma an apologetic look. ”I’m sorry, baby. I’ll stop.” She walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to Jemma. She lifted the thermometer and raised an eyebrow. ”Now say ah.”

Jemma squinted. ”I will do no such thing.” She coughed again causing Skye to lean back for a brief moment. She cleared her throat, her face scrunching with pain. ”No true doctor tells a patient to open up and say ah. You’d be wise to know this little bit of—”

Skye shoved the instrument into her mouth, silencing Jemma immediately. She grinned proudly. ”There. That’s better.” She ignored the scolding glare coming from her other half and checked her watch. ”Think you can stay quiet for two minutes?”

Jemma tilted her head slightly. The glare never leaving her features. She sighed, nodding her agreement.

"That’s my girl." Skye leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The concern registered quickly when she pulled back. "You are burning up."

Jemma shot her a look and muttered something.

Skye tilted her head as she tried to decipher what was being said. She checked her watch and pulled the thermometer from Jemma’s lips. ”What?”

"I told you I was dying."

Skye rolled her eyes and checked the temperature. Her eyes widened for a moment. ”You’re not dying, but you’re sure as hell not getting out bed anytime soon.” She reached down and grabbed Jemma’s phone from the bedside table, showing it to Jemma before sliding it into her pocket. ”And no sneaking to call Fitz about that thing sitting on your table. You need to rest.” 

Jemma scoffed and sat up, a little too quickly. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, to explain to Skye they had a very important specimen sitting on that table, she felt dizzy. The room around her spun and the strangest array of colors appeared before her eyes. She groaned and settled slowly back onto her pillow. 

Skye crossed her arms against her chest and smirked, knowingly. ”Didn’t feel so great, huh?”

Jemma narrowed her eyes. ”You’re incorrigible.” she coughed, turning onto her side.

Skye took a step forward, taking the sheets in her hands and tucking them around Jemma’s overheated body. ”Now is not the time for flirting.” she joked, chuckling when Jemma rolled her eyes. ”Just stay here and I’ll grab you some soup.”

Jemma sighed, finally giving up. She knew Skye was right. She just hated being sick. It ruined her schedule and made her feel out of control. On top of all that, she was treating Skye horribly. She was a much better Doctor than she was a patient. She had been proving that point the second she woke up whining about dying.

She watched as Skye tucked the covers around her. Her brown eyes focusing on her movements. Making sure not to put the covers too tight, but tight enough to sweat out whatever was ailing her. Her eyes followed her as Skye met them, smiling as she brushed sweaty strands of hair away from Jemma’s forehead.

"Thank you." Jemma spoke, softly as if she was embarrassed by the way she had been acting, which she absolutely.

Skye released a small hum as she continued to stroke Jemma’s head. ”That’s the first time I’ve heard that all day.”

Jemma pouted, turning onto her back. ”I know and I’m sorry.” She brought the covers to her lips, blocking the round of coughing that followed. She lowered them once she was done, a sheepish expression filling her flushed face. ”I just don’t enjoy being sick.”

"Who does?" Skye shrugged, taking a seat on the bed once again. Her fingers continued to run through Jemma’s hair. "I just want to help you get better, that’s all. You’ve done it enough for me." She smiled warmly down at her. "It’s about time I return the favor." 

Jemma returned her smile. ”Well, I appreciate it.” She took Skye’s hand in her own. ”I appreciate you.” She kissed her girlfriends palm before coughing into it. Her brow furrowed apologetically. ”I’m sorry.”

Skye made a face and laughed. ”No worries.” She wiped her hand on Jemma’s blanket causing the Doctor to release a playful scoff. ”I’m going to go make you some soup now.” She leaned forward, resting her hand on Jemma’s cheek and pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

 

Jemma closed her eyes and sighed content at the contact. She wished she could kiss Skye for real. To show her how grateful she was for everything she had done. To apologize for every snide remark, every piece of whining that had escaped her lips. Her hand wrapped around Skye’s wrist, her thumb caressing lightly until Skye finally leaned back and looked into her eyes again.

"I love you." Jemma stated, looking at her through sick glassy eyes.

Skye flashed an adorable crooked grin. ”And I love you, Doctor Drama.” she teased, touching Jemma’s chin. ”Be back soon.” She stood from the bed and started toward the door.

"Chicken noodle, please!" 

Skye chuckled. ”Anything for you.” she replied, tossing Jemma a wink and exiting the pod…


End file.
